


Need a Push

by happyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Attempt at Humor, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kara needs to realize she is in love with Lena, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Protective Kara Danvers, SurperCorp Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyle/pseuds/happyle
Summary: Looking into the window searching for Lena from several meters away from the balcony, Kara sees Lena is on top of a blonde and kissing that blonde fervently on the couch! Kara suddenly freezes in the air, mouth agape.Wait! Who is that lucky woman Lena is kissing?Wait! A Woman? I don’t know Lena is into women!“Who are you?” the other Kara asks in return, brows knitted.“Who are you!” Kara shouts.orPicking up right after S5. Lena and Kara work together with superfriends to take down Lex, and they are trying to repair their relationship. But they're just idiots in love, so Mxy decides to lend a hand.Kara flies to Lena's but sees Lena is kissing a blonde who looks exactly like her! Rao, who is her!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 271





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic between Lena and Lillian, and l do believe Lillian loves Lena in her own little twisted way.
> 
> I thinks Kara needs to be the one who initiates her relationship with Lena at this point.
> 
> Sorry about William's appearance, but soon everybody will forget about him. William Who?
> 
> Sorry for any mistake. Please feel free to leave comment!

Swallowing last bait of five boxes of pizza, Kara sinks further into the back of her cozy couch contently, dragging the scarlet blanket on her lap higher to cover her stomach, her mind drifts aimlessly into defeating Lex and taking him into custody.

_After the whole team tried every way imaginable to track down Lex and Lillian for almost three weeks without progress at all, Lillian shows up at the front door of their temporary headquarters out of blue offering Lex’s location._

_“Lex is plotting murderous vengeance on your betrayal Lena, which I excruciatingly disapprove. Just for once, I want to choose you over something else and try to be a better mother for you, I really do, please believe me, Lena.” Lillian pleas._

_“Oh, this really is a whole new world.” Lena comments sarcastically with an indecipherable expression._

_With Lillian’s information, superfriends strike Lex’s personal hidden warehouse, caught Lex off guard who still manages to put up a vigorous counterattack. With Lena working with Brainy to upgrade her anti-kryptonite suit day and night for the past few weeks and the previous experience of fighting Lex, Supergirl takes down Lex eventually._

_Lena watches the cuffed Lex being escorted to a police vehicle by J’onn J’onzz with her arms crossed and jaw clenched. Kara remembers clearly the intensity radiates from Lena’s stiff body from half step behind, so she squeezes Lena’s left shoulder gently offering silent support, Lena turns her head giving Kara a weak smile. Looking directly into those emerald eyes, figures Lena could use some privacy right now, “Can Ifly you home?” Kara asked hesitantly._

_Lena just nods once wordlessly. Receiving the affirmative answer Kara steps closer, carries Lena in a bride style and ascends slowly from the ground heading to Lena’s penthouse. Neither of them speaks a word in the whole flight. In the halfway home Kara feels Lena starting sobbing quietly, Kara tightens her arms around the brunette instantly and speeds up a little. After landing softly on the balcony, Kara puts Lena down and immediately pulls the brunette into a firm huge. “Hey I am here, I am not going anywhere.” Kara whispers tenderly, rocking them slightly. They stay like this for Rao knows how long._

Snaps out from her reminiscence, Kara puffs out a reliefed sigh. It has been two months since the maniac Luthor’s downfall, now she and Lena are both trying to make amends to make their friendship back to normal. They gradually talk about things that happened during their fall out and what’s the most promising is that they start to talk openly about the hurt they inflicted on each other. Yes, there are some emotional conflicts and tears here and there, but they are on the right track, right?

_Even Lena has come to a game night once held at Kara’s apartment with two fancy bottles of scotch after sending her consistent invitation._

_Alex, Kelly, Brainy, Nia, J’onn and M’gann are genuinely happy to have Lena here and everyone gives her a hug, which left Lena a little overwhelmed. Everything seems so perfect until William shows up with several boxes of homemade pastries 30 minutes later. Kara beams at those pastries goodies, not at William but Lena can’t see Kara’s line of sight clearly from her position on the couch. Kara takes over pastries and instructs William to join the others._

_Seeing Kara laying out pastries on plates in the kitchen, Lena stands up and excuses herself for a refill. Standing next to Kara, “So how are things with William?” Lena asks, trying to be as casual as she can muster while pouring herself a good amount of scotch._

_Kara pauses a moment brow crinkling in contemplation, ”You know I only went on a date with him one time, he seems nice and understands my job as a reporter, but there is something doesn’t feel right which I really can’t pinpoint now, so I decided to just go with the flow.” Kara shrugs._

_“Oh, okay.” Lena murmurs. Then silence shrouds them._

_Before this silence begins to feel unbearable, Lena cleans her throat and jokes “ I better get back to kick everyone’s ass in Monopoly before Alex starts to suspect I am consuming all the liquor.”_

_Kara lets out a chuckle before answers in a conspiratorial voice “Yeah sure. But you know Alex really is a sore loser in games so please go hard on her.”_

_“Will do,” Lena assures with a smirk then rejoins the group._

_Kara ducks her head, smiling without being aware of her own blushes._

_The rest of the night goes by smoothly, with friends’ laughter and some exchanged glances with Lena, warmth bursts inside Kara’s chest. With Lena back on her life and friends by her side, Kara thinks maybe this is exactly what she ever wanted. At end of the night, friends bid each other goodbye with hugs, but the hug Kara exchanges with Lena last a little longer than necessary, making superfriends smiling knowingly at each other but William a little confused._

And they are having movie nights regularly in the second month of their reconciliation, which Alex teased once “weekly date with Lena” at a sister night. “It’s not a date and also not strictly weekly!” Kara protested, “I drop by Lena’s office sometimes unannouncedly to check on her and delivery an afternoon snack or coffee just to make sure her take a break from her loaded work just like old times, you know how intense she could get with work.” Alex just rolled her eyes, “Idiots.” Which only encountered an attack by a pillow cushion right in her face.

Now thinking about Lena _again_ , Kara retrieves her phone from the coffee table, taps Lena’s name on the top of her contact list, typing a message.

**Kara** : Good evening Lena! I was thinking since tomorrow is Saturday, how about having brunch together? I know we just had lunch today, but I can fly to Dublin to get your favorite scone! 😊

**Kara** : only if you are available tho. 

Index finger tapping impatiently at the back of her phone, Kara starts to think about all the food she wants to fly in for tomorrow’s potential brunch. It only takes one minute before she gets a reply from Lena.

**Lena** : How could I say no to Dublin’s scone? How about 11 at my place and I will order some Chinese and potstickers for you?

**Kara** : How could I say no to potstickers! See you tomorrow _._

**Lena** : ❤️

Standing up from the couch with a huge grin, Kara goes to bed humming a melody softly. Kara lays at her bed on her back thinking about her not a date with Lena tomorrow, slowly falls asleep, fails to notice a fluorescent flicker of blue and white floating in mid-air above her.

The next day, Kara flies cautiously across the city in her Supergirl suit with a tray of two cups of coffee in her right hand and a bag of scones in her left hand. Flying with liquid is never a good idea which Kara has to admit, but seeing Lena’s eyes lighting up with surprise absolutely worths all the trouble. Seeing Lena’s balcony in sight, Kara adjusts her cargo one more time before heading directly to it.

Looking into the window searching for Lena from several meters away from the balcony, Kara sees Lena is on top of a blonde and kissing that blonde fervently on the couch! Kara suddenly freezes in the air, mouth agape.

Wait! Who is that lucky woman Lena is kissing?

Wait! A Woman? I don’t know Lena is into women!

Floating unconsciously a little closer, Kara sees that Lena’s left-hand slides all the way down from the blonde’s cheek to her exposed toned arm(“show off”, Kara mocks bitterly internally) and to the hem of her tanktop, reaches into the blonde’s abdomen.

_Oh, should I leave?_ Kara considers quiveringly. Hearing Lena let out a moan, Kara flusters profoundly. Yup, I definitely should leave! Kara turns around prepares to fly away.

“Kara Danvers, your abs are a killer.” Lena breathes seductively.

Hearing those words, Kara turns her head rapidly almost gets a cramp in her neck. Now scrutinizing deliberately the blonde’s face, Kara finds out the blonde has an identical appearance as her.

“Rao.” Kara inhales loudly.

Before she can come up with a better strategy, Kara superspeeds inside Lena’s penthouse, breaking the window in the movement.“Lena!” Kara exclaims, standing next to the couch, putting down their brunch at the coffee table (Yes, Kara Danvers is always careful with food, you can’t blame her for that.)

The loud breaking noise startles the couple, the other Kara instinctively jumps up from the couch and pulls Lena up, shielding the brunette protectively with her own body from the incoming threat.

Kara tilts her head checking Lena over the imposter’s shoulder for any sign of injury with X-ray vision, nothing even a scratch is found, Kara sighs with relief. After the careful scan, Kara noticing Lena is wearing a white loose t-shirt and a shorts that showing perfectly her porcelain legs. Lena Luthor has amazing legs, Kara thinks, a little awestruck.

_No, not now!_ Kara laments herself, shaking her head. “Let go of Lena!” Kara demands threateningly instead, looking directly into the other Kara’s eyes.

“Who are you?” the other Kara asks in return, brows knitted.

“Who are you!” Kara shouts.

“You better leave before I use my laser vision to burn a hole in your pathetic costume or your spurious face.”

Kara inhales a breath and holds it, counts to 3 trying to calm down, “Lena, please believe me, I am the real Kara here, please come behind me.” Kara pleas, looking directly into the emerald eyes and stretching out an arm.

Holding the sapphire gaze for five seconds across the living room,Lena darts down the bag of Dublin scones on the coffee table, then regards the incoming Kara with a little frown that Lena always does when her brain is wheeling rapidly which Kara is so familiar with.

After an intense moment, “Kara?” Lena bleats tentatively, a theory comes to mind that she is probably certain.

“Yes?” both Karas answer simultaneously, looking at Lena questioningly.

“I was referring to the Kara in suit” Lena chuckles, looking calmly at the incoming one, “Can you tell me what happened to you today?” stepping forward.

“Lena…” the other Kara grabs Lena’s wrist adamantly preventing her from going any further, “I don’t think it’s a good ideal.”

“Darling, chill, let me talk to her,” Lena says assuringly, “I don’t think she means any harm.”

“But…”

Lena lifts her one eyebrow, giving the other Kara a look.

“Okay” the other Kara defeated, letting go of Lena’s wrist, “You better not try anything.” looking back at the incoming one threateningly.

Lena reaches the other Kara’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, stepping imperturbably forward standing between two Karas.

“So what happened before you came here?”

“I…I don’t know. Nothing abnormal I guess.” Kara dampens.

“Hey hey it’s okay, how about reviewing your morning as detailed as possible to me?”

“Okay,” Kara bites her lower lip in contemplation. “I woke up at 8 this morning like usual at my apartment, made myself a huge pile of pancakes and took a shower, then worked on my article about your accomplishment on rebranding L-corp for almost an hour. I left my apartment at 10:30, flew to Dublin to get your favorite scones as we texted yesterday evening, and stopped by Milan for coffee. Then I flew directly to your place and saw you…you are…occupied with some…something,” Kara rambles, “Anyway, then I thought I should’ve left because it was really inappropriate of me standing, no floating outside to watch you…uh…being occupied, but when I was about to leave, I…Iheard you moa…saying my name, so I just rushed in.” darts her eyes to the ground and right-hand fiddles with the edge of her cape. “Sorry about your window though.”

“Kara, breathe please,” Lena consoles her with putting one hand on her forearm, “I may not know what happened to you, but I think I am not the Lena you’re talking about.” Kara looks up confusingly. “I didn’t text you yesterday evening which I am pretty positive, because the whole night I was…let’s say occupied with my Kara.” Lena continues, turning her head around giving the other Kara a wink, which makes the superhero grin bashfully, visibly relaxed. “I think you might come from another timeline, how about we sit down and go through all the possibilities of how you end up here?” Lena suggests.

“Oh.”

“I’ll go make us some tea.” the other Kara says energetically.

Lena guides Kara to the couch and sits right next to her, curls up one leg habitually, pats Kara’s back intents to cheer her up. The other Kara serves everyone a cup of tea, “Thank you, my love.” Lena smiles, uplifting her chin. The other Kara naturally pecks her on the lips, “My pleasure.” sits down at the right side of Lena.

Seeing the scene, “You guys are dating?” Kara suddenly realizes with a grimace.

Lena bursts into laughter, “See? She really is another you, oblivious as always.” shaking her head looking at the other Kara fondly.

The other Kara pouts, “But I am cuter right?”

“The cutest.” Lena approves. Then the couple just beams at each other, forgetting there is another perplexed Kryptonian.

However, Kara doesn’t notice the couple is immersed in their own sweet bubble, lost in her own train of thought which is on a bumpy path right now. Being together with Lena doesn’t seem odd at all, on the contrary, it feels…right and natural if she may say. Being completely honest with herself, she always finds Lena attractive since the first day they met at Lena’s office in L-corp, the stuttering she had when Lena asked about her name on the byline was a prove. She remembers now how easily flustered she can get around Lena, the giggles she got when Lena pretended to be confused by her “so my office is overflowing with flowers” question is not platonic. “Kara Danvers believe in you.” is more than a statement of hope, it’s a deep bond that she knows Lena is not just another notorious Luthor but a brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul, so she still feels guilty for calling Lena a villain. The hurt she experienced during their fall out is much more severe than Mon-el’s departure.

_Oh_. She is in love with Lena.

“To answer your question, we’re not dating.” The other Kara clears her throat, trying to get Kara’s attention, “We’re happily married.”

Kara’s jaw drops.

Sensing the shock, “How are things between you and your Lena?” Lena asks gingerly.

“Uh…We’ve been through a lot since last year, but we are friends again now.”

“Friends?” The other Kara asks disbelievingly.

“Yeah…?”

“So let me get this straight, you flew cross half the planet just to get her favorite scones as a friend? You rushed right in here when you thought Lena was in danger, you looked like you almost laser vision me on sight as a friend? Let alone I did notice you were staring at my wife’s legs.” The other Kara deadpans.

“I…I’m so sorry!”

Glancing at warningly her wife once, Lena naturally puts her hand on top of Kara’s hand, “It’s okay Kara, you don’t own us any explanation. I know this morning must be a little overwhelming for you, for both of you. But right now, let’s focus on finding the reason why you are here okay?” giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiles graciously.

“Yes ma’am!” The other Kara slates solemnly.

Lena laughs at her wife’s antics, leaning towards her wife slightly. “So apparently you are not my Kara, which means you’re not from our timeline.”

“Yes, apparently.”

“Do you know any reason might cause jumping into another timeline? Or have you encounteredjumping into another timeline before?”

Kara suddenly lifts her chin up, groaning loudly, “Mxy!”

With a sound of finger-snap, a man in a cashmere suit appears, “Yes? Kara dear.”


	2. let's go get the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic, thanks to you all who read it!

The other Kara is frightened by the stranger’s sudden appearance, left arm straightens in front of Lena protectively, “Who are you?” asks with a _not again_ tone.

“He is a friend,” Kara explains hastily, meeting with two pairs of suspicious eyes, “Sort of?” Kara hesitantly adds, “He is not gonna hurt us, I promise.” Striding in front of Mxy, “Mxy!” Kara hisses with indignation, “You can’t send me to another timeline like this!”

“Why? Last time you were very on board with this, and you have to admit we did have a lot of fun together.” Mxy winks, “Mmmmm, except for the last part.”

“Not without consent.” grinding her teeth.

“Helping others also requires consent?” Mxy puts his palms together, resting on his chin, “Earth is weird. Anyway, I am just trying to do you a favor.” finishes with a shrug.

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose, “How is sending me to another timeline unannouncedly counts a favor for me?”

“Them of course!” Mxy gestures one hand towards the couple on the couch who are watching the scene in front of them with interest but still confused, palm up.

“I’m Mxyzptlk by the way.” Mxy teleports himself right next to Lena on the couch, offering his right hand for a handshake, “But Mxy would be fine, I’m from the fifth dimension. Sorry about not introducing myself in the beginning, I’m still learning earth’s manner.”

“That’s what you’re sorry about, your manner.” Kara snorts sarcastically, arms waving in the air.

Ignoring Kara’s comment, Mxy continues, “My apology to your window, allow me to fix it.” With a whoosh, debris disappears, glass installed unscathed. “That Kryptonian has a tendency to recklessness, which nearly got us trapped in a dictator Lena timeline permanently, highly not recommend.”

Startling at first, Lena composes herself quietly, “Lena Luthor, but Lena would be fine.” taking Mxy’s hand, smiling politely. “The fifth dimension, that explains the whole teleport thing. But I didn’t expect the dictator Lena part.”

“That’s another story for next time, sweetheart.” Receiving the expected response from Lena, Mxy spontaneously grabs the other Kara’s hand for a quick handshake, “Nice to meet you too, Kara from this timeline, let’s save the unnecessary pleasantries and deal with that annoying Kryptonian first.” thumb pointing at Kara’s direction.

Teleporting himself in front of Kara with one hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Kara dear, calm down please.” Mxy consoles, “How about having a hot chocolate first?” One cup of hot chocolate appears on the other hand.

Kara glares.

“Oops, my bad” then some whipped cream and marshmallows appear on top, a candy cane standing obliquely in middle, “Better?”

“Thanks.” Kara grumbles, takes the cup not that reluctantly and takes a gulp.

“Wow, that’s impressive! Can I have one too, please?” The other Kara exclaims excitedly.

“Sure.” With a snap of fingers, another two cups of hot chocolate appear on the coffee table.

“This is so cool,” The other Kara picks up one cup, taking a sip, “I wish I could have your power!”

“A magic power to have food whenever and whatever you want?” Lena asks with a smirk.

The other Kara states matter-of-factly, “And the whole teleport thing, duh.” one palm up.

Lena shakes her head fondly, “Sometimes I just can’t help wondering why I married you.” stroking her wife’s earlobe softly.

The scene makes Kara raises the corner of her lips unconsciously. Her mind drifts to her Lena now, the Lena who is always soft with her, the Lena who always supports her unconditionally, the Lena who she loves.

Mxy claps his hands, getting Kara’s attention, “So Kara, listen, I’ve been keeping a tab on you since last time we had our field trip, the reason why all the multiple timelines I showed you didn’t end up satisfyingly is that you were wrong from the beginning, it’s not your friendship with Lena you needed to fix, what you needed to fix is THIS,” gestures to the couple again, “You understand now? You and Lena are mean to be together together, two of you are stronger together as a couple. I might be wrong sending you here without consent, but I am not wrong about you two, I just wanna show you a version you didn’t think of, the version where you are truly happy.” putting both hands on Kara’s upper arms, “I am just completing my job here, we fifth dimension beings don’t do thing halfway.”

“I…” Kara ducks her head, looking at her boot, “I do understand now, I guess I owe you a thank you somehow, but don’t you ever snap me to anywhere out of blue again.” looking up warningly.

“Deal,” Mxy smiles warmly, “Watching two of you dancing around each other again is deadly painful, I really don’t understand how does your Kryptonian brain work.” index finger tapping at Kara’s temple gently, “You just need a push.”

Kara makes a face.

“So, shall I snap you back now?” Mxy raises both arms, prepares to snap his fingers.

Kara says hastily “Wait, give me a moment please!”

“Whenever you are ready.”

Kara walks toward the couch, “Lena, can I talk with you privately please?”

“Sure,” Lena pats her wife’s lap twice before standing up, then leads Kara to the kitchen. They stop next to the bar counter, “What do you want to ask?” Lena smiles encouragingly.

“How do you know I wanna ask something?”

“I am just familiar with Kara’s ‘I have a question’ look.”

“Oh, I guess I’m an open book to you then.” Kara chuckles, “Anyway, I just wanna know are you happy with me? Not… not me, I mean with your Kara?”

“Yes, I am. I am happier than I ever could imagine.”

Kara smiles, “I am happy for you.”

“What are you worrying about?”

“I…I realize I am in love with my best friend for years only like ten minutes ago! My Lena and I are reconciled for only two months, and I don’t know how she feels about me, I don’t want to screw up things again.” Kara puffs out a breath.

“Can I ask what caused your contradiction?”

“Lex revealed my Supergirl identity to Lena before I could after Lena shot him, which I lied to her for three years. But Lena pretended everything was okay for weeks only to manipulate me into helping her with her ‘ridding humanity of its instincts to hurt each other’ project. Then there was a crisis that brought back Lex alive with Lena’s memory intact, Lena chose to work with Lex only to find out Lex’s humanity domination intention again, but she came around and helped us taking down Leviathan and Lex.” Kara narrates in one breath.

“Sounds like a typical Luthor drama.”

Meanwhile, the other Kara sneaks next to Mxy, not subtle at all, “Hey Mxy, I was thinking can you snap some potstickers too?” suddenly remembers her superhero image, “For scientific research.” adds shamelessly.

“No problem.” Four plates of potstickers appear on the coffee table.

“Aha!” the other Kara’s eyes pop out, “How about some Big Belly burgers?” asks expectantly.

With another snap of fingers, a pile of burgers appear magically.

“Super!” the other Kara lifts both fists in the air triumphantly.

Noticing her wife’s antics in her peripheral vision, Lena rolls her eyes. Regaining their conversation, “Kara, from my point of view, I can only imagine how much it hurt when your Lena found out your deliberate deceptiveness, but the project your Lena attempted and the manipulation she did don’t sound like things I would do if you were just a friend to me, it’s not my coping mechanism to friend’s betrayal, I would just simply shut you down and shovel all my emotion into my imaginary mental boxes and bury them deep down for good.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.” Face grimacing, fingers scratch her forehead.

“I know,” Lena says with a wry smile, “But now I have my Kara, she made it easy and safe to talk to her about my feelings, she always validates my feelings and gives me good hugs.” Tracing Kara’s eyes, “Speaking of feelings, if you were anything like my Kara, I would’ve been desperately in love with you too. Nonetheless, I am not your Lena, and I can’t tell you how she feels about you. Just talk to her honestly okay?”

“But I am afraid of…”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts, “We can’t live in fear and let it stop us from reaching what our hearts want. Love is a leap of faith for everyone, all you need to do right now is jumping with courage and hope.” Pointing at the crest of Kara’s suit, “Hope is exactly your symbol and what you do best, right supergirl?”

Cheek blushes, “Yes.” Kara nods with a gracious smile. Contemplating a moment, “Thanks for your hope speech, I really need it.”

“Anytime” Lena opens her arms, smiling. Kara leans in, putting her both hands on Lena’s back for a friendly hug. “Now it’s time for you to go back.” Lena says.

Kara murmurs a goodbye before loosening her arms. Walking towards Mxy and the overexcited Kara who are sitting together on the couch enjoying their magic meal. “I am ready now, Mxy, send me home, please.” Kara says with both hands on her hip.

Before Mxy can say anything, the other Kara superspeeds next to Kara and whispers, “I accidentally eavesdropped your conversation, I just wanna say I am happy being with Lena too, so will you, good luck.” Giving Kara an encouraging hug, then superspeeds back.

Mxy stands up leisurely, “Enough of the pep talk, let’s go get the girl now.” raising his arms, prepares to snap, “Ready?”

“Yes”

With a sound of finger-snap, everything goes white.

Opening her eyes, adjusts to dazzling sunlight for a moment, Kara finds herself floating several meters aways from Lena’s penthouse balcony, with a bag of scones and coffee in her hands. “Thank you, Mxy.”

Kara looks into the window, finding Lena sitting on the couch reading a book, who is wearing a dark green sweater showing her collarbone perfectly and a pair of light blue jeans. The sight makes Kara’s heart melt, sinking in how soft Lena looks, Kara perceives that she prefers Lena in a casual garment to her businesswoman attire (not that Lena doesn’t look good in three-piece suits, she is dangerously hot in them, to be honest). Shaking her thoughts away, “Woman up.” Kara rebukes herself, then flies toward the balcony.

Hearing a soft familiar thump of landing, Lena looks up with a huge grin, “Kara! Come in.”

Dematerializing her suit, Kara walks into the living room, putting the delivery on the coffee table, “For my favorite human being,” sits down.

Laughing brightly at the remark, Lena tilts her head, “Thank you Kara, but again, this is not what’s important to me.” YOU ARE, adds internally.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” waves one hand, “To tell you the truth, I thought about starting my own delivery business, it seems very promising for me.” Kara jokes.

“Hmm, brilliant idea,” Lena hums in agreement, “Let me know if you need any financial support, I will talk to my board, I’m sure that they are more than willing to subsidize our city’s own beloved superhero’s career.” finishes with a wink.

“Aha,” two hands clasp on her chest dramatically, “I’m flattered, Miss Luthor.”

The emerald meet the sapphire, both of them laugh freely at their banter while holding their gaze intensely for a little too long.

Lena is the one who looks away first, reprimands herself “get it together, Luthor!”, repeating “little box, little box, bigger box” in her head like a mantra. Don’t make it awkward, say something, anything, Lena thinks. “So,” cleans her throat, “How is your morning? No supergirl’s attendance needed anywhere?”

Rao, Kara holds a breath, now it’s time to talk THE TALK. Jump, hope, honesty, yes I can do it. Just Kara isabout to speak, _Ding_ , doorbell rings. Lena Looks in the direction of the door and says, “That must be our Chinese food delivery, be right back,” grabbing her purse from the coffee table, trots to the front door.

Kara sighs at her reprieve, too much food distraction for today, mocks amusingly (but Kara is not complaining)

Returning with two huge bags on hands, “Potstickers for my favorite Kryptonian.” Lena says in an indulgent tone, puts down insanely enormous quantities of food on the coffee table, and sits close to Kara, knee brushes Kara’s thigh. Noticing Kara’s predicament, “Kara, are you okay?” asks concernedly.

_No gay panic now!_ Moving slightly away from Lena, “Actually, there is something I wanna tell you.” Kara says seriously.

“What is it?”

“I was teleported to another timeline unwittingly by Mxy, a fifth dimension being this morning, which is totally rude of him, you just can’t teleport people around without consent, although we had tried several timelines before to fix our relationship by telling you my identity before Lex could, but consenting one time doesn’t guarantee consent for every time” Kara trails off, “Anyway, this is not my point, my point is today he teleported me a timeline where we…not us, the another timeline’s us are being together.” glancing at Lena.

“……” Lena freezes.

“Lena?”

“Being together? You mean…?”

“As a couple.”

“Oh.”

“What I wanna tell you is, seeing another version of us being together happily struck me like a lightning, I realize I want that with you too and I am in love with you for years. Rao help me! Technically, it’s Mxy who helped me though.” Kara titters nervously.

“You are in love with…with me?”

“Yes, I am.” Kara looks into Lena’s eyes with sincereness, “All I am saying is that if you feel the same about me, I’d love to start a relationship with you, if you don’t, it’s more than enough for me just to befriend with you. Either way, I am always here for you.”

Lena’s pupils dilate, stays quiet in shock.

_Damn_ , “Ooh, it’s okay you don’t feel the same about me. I will give you as much time and space as you need to process this, I am so so sorry.” Kara stands up, gesturing to the balcony, “I better leave you alone then.”

Just about Kara prepares to turn, Lena grabs Kara’s wrist promptly, “Kara wait, please,” inhaling once, “I am in love with you too.”

Looking back to the emerald eyes surprisingly, “You are?”

“Yes, I am,” Lena nods, “I realized it two months ago when we were working together fighting Leviathan and Lex.” slipping her hand down to hold Kara’s hand, pulls Kara back to the couch.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara murmurs, intertwining her fingers with Lena’s.

“Because I was so afraid to lose you again by telling you my feelings for you, being a friend with you is more than enough for me too, and there is William.”

“Argh! I totally forgot about him.”

Lena chuckles, “So, what now?”

“How about a kiss?”

“My pleasure” Lena smiles, both hands cupping Kara’s cheek, pulls Kara towards herself slightly, and leans in.

Kara meets the brunette halfway, the kiss is soft and lingering at first, neither of them rushes their first kiss until Lena licks Kara’s lower lip asking for entrance. Kara opens her lips slightly lets Lena’s tongue in. With two tongues entangled, the kiss gets deeper and more passionate. Kara loops her arms around Lena’s waist, pulls her closer and tighter, one hand slips under the hem of Lena’s sweater, thumb stroking the bare skin. With the extra tactile touch, Lena lets out a moan, nails scratching Kara’s scalp tenderly which makes Kara hums a little. The kiss lasts for a good while before they separate, gasping for air.

Resting her forehead on Kara’s, “So you mentioned you’ve tried to change the timeline for me?” Lena asks breathlessly.

Kara giggles, “Yes, I guess I still have a lot to fill you in.”

“No rush, We have all the time we need in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modified some grammar mistakes.


End file.
